Love Comes in All Colors
by The L33t One
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are deeply in love with each other. Can they keep their love throughout any hardship?
1. I'm Too Scared

A crowd of ponies was gathered around Sugar Cube Corner. Why you ask? Were they having a special deal on cupcakes? No, the store had recently closed. What was gathering the ponies' attention were the noises coming from inside the bakery. Noises of crashing and yelling echoed out. Nopony knew what was going on inside. The door and window are covered with blinds after closing so seeing what was inside was impossible. One pony tried to open the door and peer inside, but was immediately hit by a projectile cupcake.

Then immediately afterwards, the door burst open and Rainbow Dash flew off into the sky shouting "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Pinkie shouted from the doorway "ME NEITHER!" And then slammed the door. After a couple seconds she opened the door and politely said "I'm sorry we're closed." Before slamming it again.

The crowd of ponies dispersed and went back about their business; all save for Applejack. "Now what the hay was all that 'bout?" She asked herself. She opened the door to Sugar Cube Corner and examined the scene. Cupcakes and other pastries were thrown all over the place and a display table had been overturned. Mr. Cake was cleaning up the mess.

"Can I speak to Pinkie?" She asked.

Mr. Cake shook his head. "No, she wants to be alone right now."

"Well could ya at least tell me what the hay just happened?"

"Pinkie and Rainbow Dash had a fight. That's all you need to know."

"Uh sir, as their friend I would like to know what it is they were fightin 'bout."

"What happened is between them."

Applejack grunted and left.

Up in her cloud house, Rainbow Dash screamed into her pillow, and then started to hit it rapidity. "DAMN IT!" She shouted. "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" She cried. "Damn it Pinkie, why can't you just understand?" Then she heard a knock on her door. Rainbow Dash sighed. It was probably Fluttershy wanting to come and comfort her. Though after the fight she and Pinkie just had she wouldn't be surprised if Princess Celestia herself had come to check on her. "Shy I'm not in the mood right now." She said as she opened the door.

"Shy? I'm sorry ya got the wrong mare." Rainbow Dash was surprised to see Applejack standing at her door.

"Applejack?!" She said in surprise. "How did you get up here?"

"Twilight helped me. Mind if I come in?"

"Uh sure." The two mares walked inside and sat on Rainbow Dash's couch.

"Ok Dash, I'm just gonna say it bluntly: what happened?" Rainbow Dash looked away. "Sweetie I'm not leavin till ya tell me what you and Pinkie were fightin 'bout."

"Relationship problems…" Rainbow Dash said in a low voice.

"Relationship problems? Well I nevuh knew ya had a special somepony. Who's the lucky stallion?"

Rainbow Dash looked at her floor. "It's not a stallion…"

"Not a stallion, what do ya…" Applejack started to put puzzle pieces together in her head then gasped. "Oh ma gosh, you and Pinkie, ya'll are…" Rainbow Dash nodded her head. "Then that means yer…"

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I'm a lesbian alright?! I'm a mother bucking lesbian!" She buried her face in her hoofs and cried.

Applejack rubbed Rainbow Dash's back comfortingly. "Calm down sweetie, I don't think any less of ya fer it."

Rainbow Dash looked up. "You don't?"

"Hay no! Wouldn't be much of a friend if I did now would I? But ya still haven't answered ma question yet."

Rainbow Dash looked back at the floor. "Pinkie has wanted to tell you and the other mares about us for a while now. But I'm scared what they'll think."

"Aw suguh cube I'm sure they won't mind."

"That's what Pinkie says; but I don't know."

"So that's what ya'll were fightin 'bout?"

"Yeah. I tried to tell her I'd do it when I'm ready, but she got mad. Imagine that," She said with a hallow laugh. "Pinkie mad. You don't see that too often. Then she tried to force me and things got really out of hand from there." She started crying again. "I really love her, but I'm too scared of what everyone else will think."

Applejack patted her on the back. "There, there sweetie, everything is gonna be just fine."

Back at Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie was lying on her bed playing with a few of her stuffed animals. "Would you like some more tea Ms. Dog?" She made the stuffed dog say. "Why certainly Mr. Elephant." She made the stuffed elephant say. Then she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

Ms. Cake opened the door. "Pinkie, dearie, you have a visitor." Applejack entered the room. "I'll leave you two alone." Ms. Cake left.

"Hey Pinkie." Applejack said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now," Pinkie told her. "I really hope I didn't bother anypony with that fight."

Applejack laughed nervously. "Naw, I don't think so. But never mind that Pinkie, I want to help you get this whole mess straightened out."

"Mess?"

"Ya'll know what I'm talking about." Rainbow Dash slowly entered the bedroom and was immediately struck in the face by one of Pinkie's pillows. "Pinkie, were gonna work this out."

Pinkie eyed Applejack funny. "Work what out?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the ground. "I told her, she forced me to."

Pinkie's face lit up. "See what did I tell you? Applejack didn't mind so I'm sure the rest won't either."

"I don't know Pinkie…"

"That's always what you say, I don't know. Dashy you have to tell them. I don't like keeping us a secret! If you don't tell them then I will!"

Applejack stepped between the two of them. "Alright now Pinkie settle down. Ya'll can't force her to do this. This is a touchy subject, considerin' how some ponies feel about it."

"I guess you're right." Pinkie looked at Rainbow Dash. "I'm sorry Dashy."

"I'm sorry too." Rainbow Dash said. "Do you love me again?"

Pinkie giggled. "Of course silly! It's not like I ever stopped." She pulled Rainbow Dash closer and kissed her.

Applejack smiled. "Now ain't this just the sweetest thing? But ya know that Pinkie's right Rainbow Dash. Ya'll shouldn't keep this a secret. The sooner ya tell the gals the sooner it'll be off yer chest."

"I know…but it's just so hard to. Every time I try to build up the guts I ch-ch-ch…"

"Ya what?"

"I BUCKING CHICKEN OUT!" She yelled so loud that Applejack fell backwards.

"Well," Applejack said while getting up. "Then how did ya come out to Pinkie? Ya'll had to find out 'bout each other somehow."

"Oh it's a really funny story." Pinkie said. "It all started six months ago, on Tuesday I think, no, no it was Wednesday, maybe Thursday? I don't know the backstory wasn't thought out well enough. Well I know for sure that it was at 3:32. Anyway Dashy was helping me bake for this huge order that came in. I don't normally ask Dashy to help me because she's not very good at baking, but everypony else was busy and I needed any help I could get. So when I bent over to put some cupcakes in the oven I looked up and saw that Dashy was staring at my flank. At the time I just thought her eyes were wandering around. So I decided to tease her about it and was all like "Oh you enjoying the view back there?" And she jumped and her face turned bright red. Then I felt playful and decided to tease her even more so I shook my flank in her face. That made her wings pop out."

"Wait, what do ya mean her wings popped out?" Applejack asked.

"Oh like this." Pinkie started to shake her flank in Rainbow Dash's face. This made her wings spread erect.

"HEY!" Rainbow Dash shouted, her face red with embarrassment. "Not cool Pinkie!"

"What in the hay?"

"Pegasus ponies do that when they're turned on. Anyway I realized that Dashy really was enjoying the view. I asked her about it and she was all like "I don't like mares!" But she couldn't hide it from me. Her wings were practically screaming it. All she needed was a little nudge to admit it."

"Nudge?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "You pinned me down and tickled me till I said it!"

Pinkie laughed. "But you loved every second of it. After she told me I told her that I'm into mares too. And that's how our relationship was made."

Applejack thought for a second. "Well that's not gonna be much help with coming out to the others."

"Not unless they all hold her down and tickle her."

Rainbow Dash jumped in the air. "HAY NO!"

Pinkie laughed even more. "Relax Dashy, I'm only joking."

"But you know what Pinkie? I promise you, I'm going to stallion up. I promise that I'm going to tell them."

"Really?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."


	2. She's the Mare for Me

Applejack was hard at work with her apple bucking the next day. She had taken it upon herself to do the harvesting for the day so Big Macintosh could spend time with Cheerilee and their daughter. But Big Mac promised to work extra hard tomorrow. She had just filled the last of her baskets when Rainbow Dash came.

"Uh Applejack," She said. "Can I borrow some bits?"

"Sure thing sugah cube. How many bits do ya need?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the ground. "About a hundred."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Alright, I'm not gonna let ya have that much money till ya tell me what yer gonna use it fer."

"Well I've been thinking about a way to tell the other mares about me and Pinkie. Then I started thinking about how much that I love her. I'm positive that she's the one for me. So I…"

"Ya wanna pop the question in front of everyone?" Applejack said with a smile.

"Yeah…I was looking through my budget and I don't have enough to get a decent diamond for her."

"Aw don't sweat it suguh cube, I'd be happy to help ya out. I'll even help ya pick out the diamond."

"Thanks Applejack."

"No problem. Come on, let's go get her a diamond." The two mares walked out to the jewelry store and started browsing around. "See anything ya like?"

"No. I can't just pick out any old diamond. Pinkie's a special mare, so I want a special diamond for her."

"Excuse me," The clerk behind the counter said. "May I help you mares?"

"Uh yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "I'm looking for an engagement diamond."

"Engagement diamond? Ms. I'm afraid you're confused. It's the stallion's job to buy the diamond and propose to you."

Rainbow Dash froze. "Well…I…Uh…"

"I got this." Applejack went up and whispered into the clerk's ear.

"Oh I see." The clerk smiled. "I'm terribly sorry ma'am. We carry just the thing you're looking for." He opened the display case under the front counter and pulled out a pink diamond. "Made especially for a mare to propose to her marefriend."

Rainbow Dash stared at the diamond. "Oh my gosh it's perfect! I'll take it! How much?"

"Five hundred bits."

The rainbow colored pegasus's heart sank. "I can only afford three hundred."

"Don't worry sugah cube I got ya."

"Really? You'll give me that much?"

"Sure thing cupcake. Ya'll can pay me back by helpin out 'round the orchard."

"Sure thing!" Rainbow Dash was filled with excitement. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" She bolted out of the store and did a loop in the air. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Applejack giggled and turned back to the clerk. "Does it come with that little black case or do ya have to buy that separately?"

Later that night Rainbow Dash called all of her friends down to Sugar Cube Corner. She grabbed Pinkie by the hoof and pulled her in front of everyone. "Hey mares…" She said. "There's something I want to say."

"Well we're all ears." Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash turned to face Pinkie. "Pinkie, I could make a long, boring speech but I'm just going to cut straight to the chase." She got down on her hind legs, pulled out the diamond case, and opened it in front of Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, will you marry me?"

Pinkie starred at the diamond and gasped. "Oh my gosh Dashy! I can't believe it! All I can say is…YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She grabbed Rainbow Dashes head and kissed her.

The newly engaged couple turned to face the rest of their friends, who all were staring at them with their jaws dropped (except for Applejack of course).

"Yeah that's right," Rainbow Dash said. "Me and Pinkie are in love. Got a problem with that? Then buck off!"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, I'm perfectly fine with it. It's just, I never thought you two were lesbians."

"Yeah," Twilight said. "I always expected you would want to sleep with the Wonderbolts."

"But you're cool with it?"

"Of course." Both Twilight and Fluttershy said. But Rainbow Dash couldn't help noticing that Rarity was staying strangely silent. "What about you beauty queen?"

Rarity jumped. "What? Me? Well I certainly don't hate you for it. But…I've never been too…fond of the subject matter."

"So you're saying you don't like lesbians?"

"If that's what you want to do then by all means do it…but it just doesn't seem right to me."

An evil smirk grew onto Rainbow Dash's face. "Well maybe Pinkie and I can change your mind."

Rarity started to take a step back. "Wha-What are you talking about?"

Rainbow Dash walked in uncomfortably close to Rarity. "Well you say it doesn't seem right to you. We could give you a couple drinks, put you in bed…" Rarity tried to back away but Pinkie got in her path. She leaned closer and sandwiched the white unicorn in-between Rainbow Dash and herself. "And show you just how right being with a mare feels." The two said in unison.

"I…I…I…Uh…Well…" Rarity started panicking. She pushed her way out and ran to the other side of the room looking like she was going to faint. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash fell on the floor laughing.

Applejack started to laugh. "Now don't those two make the perfect couple?"

Rainbow Dash got up and collected herself. "Well come on Pinkie, we got ourselves a wedding to plan."

"Yeah!" Pinkie shouted. "We'll go shopping for wedding dresses tomorrow."

Rarity gasped and ran in front of the door. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" She shouted stamping her hoof. "No friend of mine is simply going to "buy" their wedding dress."

"But Rarity," Pinkie said. "You make the wedding dresses."

"BAH! I can put those together in less than a day. I will personally create your dresses with all the love and care I can possibly put into them. They will be the best dresses I've ever designed!"

"Oh thank you Rarity!" Pinkie said while jumping up and down. "This is going to be the best wedding ever!"


	3. Family Troubles

A couple days later Mrs. Cake came down to the kitchen and discovered Pinkie was gathering supplies to make a cake. "What are you doing dearie?" She asked the pink mare.

"I'm getting started on me and Dashy's wedding cake." Pinkie said while getting down the flower. "It's going to be a big wedding, so we need a big cake. I thought that I'd get an early start."

Mrs. Cake ran over and stopped Pinkie. "No, no dearie, you don't make your own wedding cake. Carrot and I are going to bake it."

"I can't bake my own cake? Next you're going to tell me I can't throw my own bachelorette party."

"Well actually…" Somepony knocked at the door. "I'll get it!" Mrs. Cake ran over and answered the door. It was Ponyvillle's mailmare Derpy. "Why good morning Derpy."

"Good morning Mrs. Cake," Derpy said. "Mail time. Your mailbox was gone so I have to give it to you at the door."

"Thank you Derpy, you're such a great mailmare. And sorry about the mailbox, some pegasi accidently destroyed it last night with their scheduled rainstorm."

"It's not a problem." Derpy looked at her mailbag, which her daughter Dinky was riding in. "Muffin could Mrs. Cake please have her mail?"

"Sure thing mommy." Dinky grabbed some envelopes out of the mailbag and handed them to Mrs. Cake. "Here you go ma'am."

"Why thank you." Mrs. Cake said while taking the envelopes. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to work with mommy so I can write my paper for school about her."

"Well isn't that sweet. Here," Mrs. Cake ran inside the bakery and came back out with two muffins. "For being such great mailmares."

"MUFFINS!" Derpy shouted as she took hers and quickly gobbled it up. "Thank you Mrs. Cake." She said with her mouth full.

"You're welcome."

"Well we got mail to deliver." Derpy spread her wings and took off into the sky.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Cake called to her.

"We will!" Derpy called back right before hitting a lamppost and knocking it over. "My bad!"

Mrs. Cake giggled to herself as she examined the mail. "Let's see here, water bill, advertisement for coffee, postcard from Carrot's sister Angel, what's this? A letter for Pinkamena Diane?"

"Oh," Pinkie said. "That's for me. That's my name."

"I thought your name was Pinkie."

"My name is Pinkamena Diane, Pinkie Pie for short. I don't like my real name, it's too boring. Pinkie Pie sounds much more fun."

Mrs. Cake stared awkwardly at Pinkie for a second. "I guess it does. Well I'd better give this postcard to Carrot." She handed Pinkie her letter and went upstairs.

Pinkie happily tore into the letter. "It must be from mommy and daddy. No one else calls me by my real name." Her heart sank when she read the letter. "Oh…" Pinkie set the letter down and cried on the counter.

Just then Rainbow Dash entered the bakery. "Man Rarity's impossible to work with when she wants something perfect. Good luck with your…" She gasped and ran over to her fiancé. "What's wrong?!"

"Mommy and daddy…aren't coming….to the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because they don't like me…because I like mares."

Rainbow Dash through her harms around Pinkie. "Well screw them for not realizing what a wonderful daughter they have." Pinkie kept on crying. Rainbow Dash grabbed the pink mare's face and moved it closer to hers. "Hey dry those tears." She said seductively. "Where's that laughing little filly I love so much." The rainbow-colored pegasus started tickling her stomach. "Come on, where is she?"

Pinkie Pie burst out laughing. "Dashy stop!" She laughed. "You know I'm ticklish!" She pushed Rainbow Dash away. "Thanks Dashy I needed that."

"Any time sweet flank." She locked into a kiss with her soon-to-be wife. Somepony started knocking on the door soon afterwards. "I'll get it." Rainbow Dash went over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a grey-colored mare with her main hidden in a bonnet and the cutie mark of a needle and thread. "Can I help you?"

"I was told that my sister resides here." The mare said.

"Um, I think you got the wrong…"

"OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie shouted as she dashed around the room and pushed Rainbow Dash out of the way. "CASEY?!"

The mare smiled. "Would seem that I was well informed. Tis been a while has it not Pinkamena Diane?"

Pinkie hugged her and started bouncing up and down with excitement. "Oh my gosh it really is you Casey!"

"Um," Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh sorry! Dashy, this is my big sister Casey."

"Thy name is Cassidy." Cassidy corrected.

"You'll always be Casey to me." Pinkie said with a smile.

Cassidy looked at Rainbow Dash. "This is the mare thou are to be wed to?"

"Yep." Pinkie ran over and hugged Rainbow Dash. "This is my fiancé Rainbow Dash. So if you're here then that means mommy and daddy changed their mind right?"

"I am afraid not. Thy have come here without mother and father's knowledge, and well as against their wishes. They are very cross with thee Pinkamena Diane. They say your ways have brought about great shame to our family."

"Oh…" Pinkie looked down at the ground.

"Then why are you here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Thy do not believe tis right to neglect a member of kin, regardless of thy choice of life. Thou are my sister Pinkamena Diane, no matter what."

Pinkie hugged Cassidy again. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you Casey! You don't know how much this means to me! Come on let me show you around Ponyville. If you're going to stay here you have to the meet all my friends. You are staying right? You can stay here with me, as long as the Cakes say it's okay that is."

Cassidy gave a nervous laugh. "Um, thy can hardly wait."


	4. Sister Bonding

Later that afternoon Rainbow Dash and Cassidy found themselves chatting in Pinkie's room.  
"So..." Rainbow Dash began. "Alright I'm just going to say it, you're nothing like your sister."  
"Thy know," Cassidy said. "Pinkamena Diane was always a black sheep among our kin."  
"And what's with your accent and the way you talk?"  
Cassidy frowned. "Thy assume ye meant no offense. If ye must know, 'tis the normal to speak in this manor in Equine Hills."  
"Equine Hills, but that's..." Rainbow Dash gasped. "Oh my gosh Pinkie is Amish?!"  
"Only by terms of her birth, but yes. Does it come as a suprise?"  
"Well yeah it does! I've met Amish ponies and Pinkie is nothing like them. They're all stuck-up, selfish..." Cassidy scowled. "Sorry."  
"When it comes to first impressions, ye do a highly poor job. But thou are to be wed to thy sister, so thy forgive you."  
"But still, how the hay can Pinkie be Amish? She's nothing like an Amish pony."  
"Like thy said, she is only that by terms of her birth. Pinkamena Diane is quite diferent from the rest of our kin. Thy remember father claiming she was a curse from Nightmare Moon upon seeing her pink coat at birth. Her life went mostly well until she found her skill, then she started to change. She refused to follow any of the traditions that a proper mare must follow. Mother could not for the life of her get her hair straight. She refused to bake anything save for sweets. And those "parties" of hers disrupted the entire town from its work."  
Rainbow Dash smirked. "That's the Pinkie I know."  
"She eventually became too much for mother and father to handle. So they sent her away and refused to say she was their daughter anymore."  
Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. "They just sent her, a little filly, out into the world on her own?"  
"That is correct."  
"Uh no offense Cassidy but your parents are horrible!"  
"Thy suposse one could say that. But Pinkamena Diane seems much happier with the life she has now. And she would never have met thou if she was never sent away."  
"Yeah I guess so." There was an akward silence between them, which was broken by Pinkie entering the room.  
"Oh hey Dashy," She said gleefully. "I didn't expect to see you up here with Casey."  
"We were just getting to know each other a bit better." Rainbow Dash told her.  
Pinkie smiled. "That's great! Oh and by the way Rarity needs you so she can do some more work on your dress."  
Rainbow Dash grunted. "Again? Fine, I'll go see what she wants this time." She kissed Pinkie before flying out the door. "Later sweetie."  
Pinkie took a seat in the chair Rainbow Dash had previously been sitting in. "So what do you think about Dashy?"  
"She is an interesting mare to say the least. She was quite suprised when I spoke of our kin."  
"Oh," Pinkie said, her smile grow a little softer. "Hey Casey, could you not talk about home while you're here?"  
"As ye wish."  
"And also, don't act all stuffy and puffy."  
"Pardon me?"  
"I mean you don't have to be such a tight flank all the time here."  
"Thy still do not understand."  
"Well for starters you could let the world see that pretty main of yours." Pinkie reached for the strings holding Cassidy's bonet, but the grey mare retracted. "Oh come on Casey, please? It'll make me really happy."  
Cassidy sighed. "If that is what ye wish, ye may." Pinkie smiled and undid the strings holding the bonnet to Cassidy's head. It fell to the ground and her mane was exposed to the world. "Well, how does it look?"  
Pinkie just stared at Cassidy's hair. It was a mess. She knew that her mother made them wear bonnets at all times, but didn't Cassidy ever once take it off to brush or wash it? She tried to find something to say that wouldn't make her mad, bust struggled to do so. Then she got an idea. Pinkie eagerly grabbed Cassidy's hoof and ran outside down the street.  
"Pinkamena Diane!" Casey shouted. "Where are we going in such haste?"  
"To a friend of mine." Pinkie answered. "She can help make your mane more beautiful then it already is."  
"No no no!" Rarity shouted. "Ugh why can't I get this right? It still doesn't hug your body like I want it to!"  
"Come on Rarity!" Rainbow Dash moaned. "It's good enough."  
"It is nowhere near that! And I am aiming for perfection!" She levitated a piece of measuring tape over to her and measured Rainbow Dash's waist. "Hmm, perhaps if you were to gain half a pound you could..." Rarity stopped when she heard the bell atop her door ring. "I'm sorry we're closed."  
"But it's me Rarity!" Pinkie said comming up the stairs and into Rarity's room.  
"Pinkie?!" Rarity gasped and shoved Rainbow Dash into her walk-in closet.  
"Hey what the..." Rarity shut the rainbow mare into the closet hiding her from Pinkie's sight as she entered to room.  
"Pinkie what are you doing here? You know that you're not susposed to see Rainbow Dash in her dress before the wedding."  
"I know," Pinkie said. "But we got a real emergancy here!"  
"What could be so important that it has to interupt me designing your bride's dress?" Pinkie showed Cassidy to Rarity and she almost fainted. "GOOD HEAVENS!" She shouted. "What in Celestia's name happened to your mane darling? Its a disaster!" Cassidy tried to speak, but Rarity kept on talking. "Why it looks like you've been keeping it balled up all your life. But there is no need to worry, I can still save it. And I'll give you a discount as well."  
"She's my sister," Pinkie told Rarity.  
"Then it shall be for free!" Rarity levitated a baber's chair from the corner over to where they were standing and sat Cassidy down in it. Wrapping a smock over the grey mare Rarity levitated her mane dressing supplies. "Alright darling, what do you want your mane to look like?" She levitated some plastic pony heads over to them with different hair styles. "Are you going for a simple staight mane, or perhaps you want something with a little more volume? Or maybe you want a curly one like your sister's?"  
Cassidy look over to Pinkie, and at her curly mane. She did always wonder why she did like her hair like that. "Thy would like thou to make thy mane appear like thy sister's."  
"As you wish darling." Rarity levitated her scissors over to Cassidy's mane and began to cut it.  
"Hey what about me?" Rainbow Dash said, peaking out from behind the closet door.  
Rarity used her magic to slam it shut. "You stay in there. This is a mane emergany! And Pinkie can't see you in your dress before the wedding."  
"Then I'll just take it off."  
"And risk you ruining all of the work I put into that dress? I think not! Just stay in there, I shall be but a minute." The white mare proceeded to work her magic on Cassidy. With a mixture of cutting, water, and magical curling, her mane was now an exact duplicate of Pinkie's.  
Pinkie gasped in excitement when she saw Rarity's work. "Oh my gosh it's perfect!"  
Rarity flipped her hair to the side. "But of course darling. Did you expect anything less?" She levitated a hand-mirror over to Cassidy so she could see her new mane.  
Cassidy looked at it in amazement. "Thy did not think 'twas possible for anyone to produce such a look, save for thy sister of course."  
Rarity giggled. "Oh hush you. I've done this a dozen times before on other ponies. I remember there was this one customer..."  
"Ahem." Rainbow Dash grunted from behind to closet door. "Aren't you forgetting about somepony?"  
Rarity sighed. "We'll have to talk some other time dear. It was a pleasure to meet you..."  
"Cassidy."  
"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Cassidy." Rarity waved goodbye to the two sisters as they left her shop.  
"Thy do have to say," Cassidy said as she walked down the streets of Ponyville. "Your friend certainly does know how to work one's mane Pinkiamena Diane."  
"I'll say." Pinkie smiled in agreement. "How does it feel?"  
"Well...thy confess that it makes thy feel uncomfortable to be exposing thyself in this manor."  
"Don't worry about it Casey, nopony cares that you're showing your mane here."  
"If thy say so. And about thou's friend, the unicorn, where was her boss?"  
"Boss? She owns that shop silly."  
"A mare that works?! But that is against Celestia's..."  
"Princess Celestia isn't as mean and uptight as you all think. She's pretty nice actually."  
"And how does thou know that?"  
"Well that's how she seems when I talk to her."  
Cassidy jump. "Ye mean that ye actaully met Lady Celestia?!"  
"Met her? I've had a royal audience with her. I even hosted the reception at her niece's wedding. I'm best friends with the groom's sister!"  
"Thou must tell me everything!"


	5. I Said No to the Offer of a Lifetime

Twilight woke up in her bed starring right into Spike's eyes. She smiled. "Morning sweetheart." She giggled.  
"Morning Twilight." Spike was about the kiss her, but he coughed up a scroll. He unrolled it and read it aloud.  
"_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_  
_Is everthing alright? It has been a week since your last letter and I have grown worried. I do hope you haven't tried anything foolish again. Please reply as soon as possible._  
_Your loving teacher,_  
_Princess Celestia_"  
Twilight blushed. She had been so caught up in helping plan Pinkie and Rainbow Dash's, as well as her and Spike's nights in bed, that she had completely forgot to write Celestia. She told Spike to write down a letter for her.  
"_Dear Princess,_  
_I'm just fine. Sorry for not writing to you for so long. I've been very busy lately. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are getting married and I'm helping with their wedding. I'll try to remeber to write you. _  
_Your faitful student,_  
_Twilight Sparkle_"  
Spike blew a breath of fire at the scroll and off it went to the princess. Spike then turned to Twilight and kissed her passionatly.  
Later that day the streets of Ponyville were taken by storm when the royal guards swooped down and cleared the steets. Even more shock came when Princess Celestia landed in the streets in her golden chariot. The sun goddess dismounted her chariot and walked entered Sugar Cube Corner.  
Celestia rather enjoyed the quaint little bakery. She had never been to such an establishment before, or at least not in the last couple hundred years anyway. She aproached the front counter and rang the service bell.  
Cassaidy walked out of the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes in her hoofs. "Welcome to Sugar Cube Corner, how may thy help..." She gasped and dropped her cupcakes. "L-l-lady Celestia..." She managed to say before fainting.  
"Casey," Pinkie said while walking out of the kitchen. "We've been over this, the cupcakes go under the the counter not on the floor." She looked up and saw Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia! Oh!" Pinkie bowed her head, remembering the manors that Twilight had taught her. "What are you doing at Sugar Cube Corner? If you wanted something I could have delivered it to you."  
"I felt it would be better if I were to come to you on this matter." Celestia said. "Now Pinkie Pie, I understand you are to be wed to Rainbow Dash in the comming future?"  
"You bet! We've got everything all planned out. We've already made the cake."  
"Where do you intend on having your wedding?"  
"Well the Cake's and I were going to rent out town hall and have it there."  
"I see. Well perhaps you would like to be wed in Canterlot instead?"  
Pinkie gasped. Had Princess Celestia seriously just offered for her to have a Canterlot Wedding? That only happens to the most important ponies in Equestria. But Pinkie shook her head. "No thank you."  
Celestia seemed to be taken back by Pinkie's statement. "I beg your pardon."  
"Princess, I'm honored by your offer, but I don't want to be married in Canterlot."  
"What is wrong with Canterlot?" Celestia asked almost seeming affended.  
"Everypony there is too stuffy and puffy. It feels like everything there has something stuck up its flank. And when I was hosting your niece's recption, the party didn't feel right there. Even DJing alongside Vinyl didn't make it feel like a real party. I want to be married here in Ponyville, where I grew up. Where I met Dashie."  
"I understand. Still I would be honored to wed the two of you."  
"Of course Princess."  
"Then I must be taking my leave now. Enjoy the rest of my day." Celestia left the bakery and her chariot took off.  
Cassidy slowly got up. "Oh thy head...what happened?"  
"Oh Princess Celestia came in here and you were all" Pinkie mimiced Cassidy fainting.  
"Thy was graced by Celestia's presence?! Does she visit often?!"  
"Nope."  
"Oh...then what business did she have at this establisment?"  
"She asked me to have my wedding in Canterlot."  
Cassidy gasped. "Ye are going to have a Canterlot wedding?!"  
"Nope. I told her I wanted my wedding to be here in Ponyville."  
"What? Are thou mad?! How could ye refuse to be wed in the grandest manor?"  
Pinkie smiled gleefully. "I have my reasons."  
"Thy shall never understand ye Pinkamena Diane."  
On the dirt roads far beyond Ponyville trudged a tan stallion with a black pilgrim's hat pulling a carriage. In the carriage sat an old looking mare with a light grey coat and a fade blue mare who looked younger.  
"So Pinkamena Diane resides in the town called Ponyville?" The older mare asked?  
"Tis where the letter came from." The stallion said.  
"Thy had hoped she perished at the claws of timber wolfs. The world is better off without mares such as her. Hopefully we are able to reach the town before Pinkamena Diane gets to Cassidy."


	6. Party!

The Ponyville Pub was blazing with a wild party. Rainbow Dash had used some of her money to rent out the place so Pinkie and her could have both their bachelorette parties there. It made Pinke happy to share her this party with her bride to be. The soon to be couple were in a booth in the corner enjoying some beers.  
Vinyl Scratch pulled the needle off of the record as soon the current song finished and turned on her headset.  
"Alright everypony this is DJ Pon-3. You just listened to Equestria Girls by Clydie Parry. Up next we got One Trick Pony. But first a couple of worlds from me. I don't think I need to remind everypony why we're all here tonight: to celebrate the wedding of two of Ponyville's favorite mares. Should we bring one of them up here?" The entire pub cheered. "Alrighty then. Fillies and gentilcolts put your hoofs together for my main mare Pink-ie-Pie!"  
Pinkie got up and walked onstage next to Vinyl. The crowd cheered for her more.  
"Now I've known Pinkie for many years now. Though I'm pretty sure we all have, because this mare has made it her goal to make friends with everypony in Ponyville. And what do you say everypony? Has she done a good job?" The crowd cheered. "I thought so. Now I remember the first time I met Pinkie here. It was in this very pub. I made the mistake of challenging her to a drinking contest. Man let me tell you all, this mare can hold her drinks. To this day neither of us found out who won, but I made a great friend. I also found the only mare in Equestria that can party harder than me. Pinkie here is the party queen! There is nothing she can't make fun. Hay, the two of us even rocked Canterlot one time. But I don't need to explain Pinkie's parties to you ponies do I? Everypony's been to them. She even got my roommate Octavia to shake her flank a couple times. And now our little Pinkie Pie is getting married. But what the hay am I doing? I'm forgetting her bride. Everypony, give it up for the champion of the clouds, the mare who dares, the source of all awesomeness in Equestria, RAINBOW DASH!"  
Rainbow Dash flew up next to Pinkie Pie and kissed her, causing the crowd to cheer even more.  
"I don't know Dash as well as I know Pinkie; but the one thing I do know about her is that she is bucking AWESOME! Whatever you do she can do it 20% cooler. Now both these mares have helped save Equestria at least three times now. And now that they're getting married things can only get awesomer!" The crowd burst into a frenzy of cheering. "But enough words from me, let's hear from the couple!" Vinyl took off her headset and tossed it to Pinkie.  
"Hey everypony I hope you're all having a super terrific time. I know I am. I still can't believe Dashie proposed to me. And in front of all our friends too! I'm the happiest mare in the world now! Even happier that my big sister Casey is here." The spot light was aimed at the table where Pinkie and Dash had been sitting. Cassidy was passed out with an empty mug in her hoof. "Oops must be her first time drinking. Excuse me while I take her back to Sugar Cube Corner."  
"No I'll take her home for you sweetie." Rainbow Dash said. "You stay here and party."  
"Oki doki loki! Thanks Dashie." Pinkie pulled her closer and kissed her."  
Rainbow Dash flew off the stage and back to the booth where Cassidy and her friends were sitting. She shook the grey mare. "Casey, come on wake up, it's time to go."  
Cassidy slowly got up and started mumbling incoherently.  
"Wow only after two rounds? You got to learn to hold your drinks sister."  
A faded blue mare walked out of the pub and across the street to her parents. She shook her head in dismay. "Tis too late. Cassidy has already fallen to Pinkamena Diane's shameful ways."  
The tan stallion shook his head. "Then she is no longer a daughter of mine.  
Then Rainbow Dash walked out of the pub with Cassidy draped across her shoulder. "No more drinks for you tonight." Rainbow Dash said.  
"Th-thy never no...ticed how beautiful ye looks Rainbow Dash."  
"Wow! Take it easy girl. I'm marrying your sister tomorrow remember?"  
"Thy k-knows...thy was simply *_hicup_* making a...a jest." The two of them shared a laugh. They were so drunk and busy talking that they didn't notice the large stallion behind them.


	7. Heart Shatter

Ponyville Town Hall was packed with ponies. Everypony in Ponyville that Pinkie was friends with (which was everypony) was there. Princess Celestia stood at the end of the isle, ready to wed the two elements of harmony.

Rarity was in a room with Pinkie helping her into her wedding dress. It wasn't that hard since she could just zap clothes onto ponies.

"Yes!" Rarity shouted. "Yes it's absoultly perfect! There is not a single flaw to be had!"

"I don't know Rarity," Pinkie said while looking in the mirror. "I think my flank looks a little too big."

Rarity suddenly froze. Her smile seemed somewhat creepy. "It. Is. Perfect." She said.

Pinkie laughed. "Chill out Rarity, I was only joking."

"That is not the kind of thing somepony jokes about darling." Rarity sighed as she adjusted Pinkie's viel.

Fluttershy opened the door and nervously walked in. "Uh Rarity," She said trying not to sound nervous. "We need your help with something."

"Can it wait Fluttershy? I'm putting some finshing touches on Pinkie's dress."

"Well actually it..."

"This is there first wedding between two mares that I've ever made dresses for personally. I would like them to be perfect."

"Please Rarity this is..."

"And plus everypony in Ponyville knows that I made these dresses. Anything less than perfect would..."

Fluttershy grabbed Rarity's hoof. "Rarity, this is really important. You need to come with me now."

"Oh alright." Fluttershy took Rarity out of the room and a reasonable distance away to where Spike, Applejack, and Twilight were. "Well what's so important?"

Fluttershy tapped her hooves together. "Well...it's that...we sorta..."

"We can't find Rainbow Dash!" Spike shouted.

"What?!" Rarity ran into the room where Rainbow Dash was suspossed to be waiting for her help with her wedding dress. Sure enough, it was empty.

"We have no idea where she is!" Twilight said worrying. "Fluttershy checked her cloud house and nopony can find her in Ponyville."

"T-this is horrible!" Rarity exclaimed. "She's suspossed to get married to Pinkie in less than ten minutes. How are we going to..." Rarity was interupted by a knocking at the door.

"Dashie?" Came Pinkie's voice from the other side. "Are you ready yet?"

"Uh...she'll be ready in a minute darling." Rarity called through the door. "I'm just putting her dress on now."

"Well hurry up. I can't wait any longer." Pinkie bounced away back to her waiting room.

""What are we going to do?!" Rarity screamed.

"We have to tell her the truth." Twilight said. Everypony looked at each other, each with a look saying that they didn't want to be the one to break it to the pink mare.

Applejack sighed. "Ah guess ah'll have to tell her." Applejack relectently walked into Pinkie's room.

Pinkie was admiring her dress in the mirror when she walked in. "Oh hey Applejack. Did you come to wish me a super fantastical wedding?"

"No...Look Pinkie...this ain't easy fer me to say...and ah sure as hay don't wanna...what ah'm trying to tell ya is..." Applejack was cut off by the ringing of the clock.

"Hold that thought Applejack, it's wedding time!" Pinkie pushed passed Applejack and and made her way out to the main hall. The pony at the piano started playing the wedding music as Pinkie walked down the isle. But Pinkie noticed something was missing. "Why isn't Dashie here?" Pinkie ran back down the isle and over to the room where Rainbow Dash was susposed to be.

"Pinkie wait!" Rarity said as she and the other ponies tried to stop her; but Pinkie just blew straight past them and opened the door.

"Dashie come on the wedding is..." Pinkie saw that the room was empty. "Dashie?" She looked all around the room, under the tables and even in the closet. She walked out of the room and back to the other mares, struggling to keep her smile. "Uh girls...where's Dashie?"

Moments later Pinkie burst out of town hall screaming and crying. The other four mares and Spike ran after her.

"Pinkie come back!" Twilight shouted.

Pinkie ran into Sugar Cube Corner, slamed the door shut behind, and locked it. Her cries could be heard as she ran up to her room.

"This just doesn't make sense." Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash isn't the type of mare to get cold hooves like that. When was the last time anypony saw her?"

"Last night," Applejack said. "When she was takin' Cassidy back to here."

"Same here," Fluttershy and Rarity said.

"Come to think of it," Spike said. "We haven't seen Cassidy since last night either. You don't think Rainbow Dash..."

"Shut yer face Spike!" Applejack shouted. "Ah know fer a fact that Rainbow would nevuh do somethin' like that!"

"But then where could she be?"

"Ah...ah don't know..."

Pinkie ran striaght upstairs to her room. She screamed into her pillow then tore it in half with her teeth. Her bed sheets were becoming soaked with her tears.

"I told you," Pinkie jolted up. She looked all around the room for the source of the voice. "Over here." Pinkie walked over to her mirror. When she looked into it her reflection had a flat mane and was smirking at her. "I told you she doesn't love you."

Pinkie was still crying. "You're lying...she loves me more than anything in the world..."

"Does she?" Her reflection said back. "Then why wasn't she at the wedding?"

"Because...because...Shut up!"

"She doesn't love you at all. She was just playing with your heart."

"Shut up!"

"And then she was waiting for just the right time to do something like this. Face it, nopony likes you. Not mommy, not daddy, not any of your so called "friends", and espically not Rainbow Dash."

"SHUT UP!" Pinkie punched the mirror as hard as she could, making it shatter into shards and cut her foreleg. But Pinkie's relfection was still in the shards.

"The sooner you learn that the better." All them said.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Pinkie smashed each shard with her hoof; causing them to break into fragments and embed themselfs into her forelegs.

"Pinkie!" Ms. Cake shouted as she ran into the room and threw her arms around the pink mare. "Dearie, shush, shush, calm down, everything's going to be ok." She started rubbing Pinkie's back and started humming a familiar tune; the same one she hummed on the night her and her husband found the pour filly.


	8. That Little Filly in my Bathroom

It was a dark and rainy night. A chariot flown by two pegasi landed into the streets of Ponyville. Out of the chariot stepped the newly Mrs. Cup Cake, along with her husband Carrot Cake. The two of them had just returned from their honeymoon and were glad to see the familiar sights of Ponyville once more. But not so glad to have come back in the rain. The couple dashed down the sidewalk and to Carrot's family's bakery that they now owned. Carrot unlocked the door and ushered his wife inside.

"Well that was some honey moon." Mrs. Cake said laughing. "I never expected anything so fancy."

"No expense spared for my darling Cupcake." Mr. Cake said, nuzzling his wife. "But the night's not over…" Mr. Cake froze.

"Dearie what's…"

"Shush!" Mr. Cake put his hoof over Mrs. Cake's mouth. He nudged his head to a window, which was widely ajar. Mrs. Cake gasped. Carrot grabbed a rolling pin from off the counter and slowly looked around the bakery with it. Nopony was in the store area. He crept into back into the kitchen and turned on the lights. Carrot noticed that one of the cabinets was slightly opened. He quietly walked over to it and reached for the door.

In a flash it swung open and a pink flash ran out of the cabinet, passed Carrot, and up the stairs. The surprise of it all nearly swept Carrot Cake off his feet. Mrs. Cake saw the events too. Only she saw the blur much more clearly than her husband did.

"Dearie that was no burglar," She gasped. "That was a foal!" Mrs. Cake walked up the stairs and found the bathroom door shut up tight. She gave a light knock at it. "Hello? Are you in there? It's ok dearie we're not going to hurt you."

"G-go away!" Came a little filly's voice from behind the door. "Please just leave me alone!"

"Well this is our house dearie. And that's our bathroom. Could you please come out of there? I promise I won't hurt you."

"NO!" The filly shouted.

"Do you want me to call the police?" Carrot asked.

"No, let's just give her some time."

"Well ok." Carrot walked to his room, now disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend a night with his wife in bed.

Cup sat outside the bathroom door and waited. Every so often she would lightly knock on the door and ask if the filly was ready to come out. Each time she got no response. But Cup never left the door. This little filly needed her help and she wasn't going to leave her.

After a couple hours Carrot came back with a key in his hoof. He handed it to his wife. "Here sweetie, it's a key to the whole bakery. I just found it in a drawer.

"Thanks dearie." Mrs. Cake kissed her wife and unlocked the bathroom door. She slowly walked inside and looked around. She found a pink little filly with a straight mane curled up in the corner. She looked positivity terrified and blood was running down her left eye.

"Go away!" The filly screamed.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Cake gasped. "Carrot call the hospital, this poor filly's hurt!" Carrot Cake nodded and rushed downstairs to the phone. Mrs. Cake knelt down and got eye level with the filly. "Shush, dearie don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." She took the filly and sat her in her lap. "What happened?"

"Some big mean monsters in the dark scary woods beat me up." She cried, tears and nose goo coming from her face.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Cake knew she must have meant the Everfree Forest. "What on Equestria were you doing in there? Where are your parents?"

"P-parents?"

"You know, your mommy and daddy."

"Mommy…daddy…" The filly started to cry even more. Mrs. Cake gasped and hugged the filly tighter. "Shush, shush, everything's going to be ok." She started to hum a tune that her mother used to hum to her when she was little. Slowly the little filly's crying stopped and she wrapped her arms around Mrs. Cake. She returned the embrace and kept on humming.

Pinkie's crying had gown down to a soft whimpering. She had her head buried deep into Mrs. Cake chest and was holding on to her tight.

"It's ok dearie," Mrs. Cake whispered while rubbing Pinkie's back. "Everything's going to be ok."

"But Dashie wasn't there…" Pinkie cried. "She doesn't want to get married to me…"

"Don't say that dearie. Just because she wasn't there doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I promise you that we're going to find her and get this whole mess straighten out." Mrs. Cake smiled. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly flickered to life. Her head ached badly. "Ugh…" She groaned. "Bucking hangover." She tried to rub the back of her head using her hoof, but her legs were bound together. "What the?!" She looked up and saw a forest scenery rolling past her as a wagon pulled her through it. "Where am I?"


	9. Meeting the Parents

Rainbow Dash struggled and thrashed in her bindings. She desperately pulled her hooves apart trying to undo the ropes. But strength was unfortunately something she lacked in. The blue mare looked around her and saw Cassidy, passed out and bound just like her. "What the buck is going on here?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Silence!" A stallion with a strong voice shouted.

"Who the buck are you?!"

"I said silence!"

"What do you want with me?!"

"Will you hush thy infernal voice?! Thy existence already angers me as it is."

"Ugh…my head." Cassidy groaned as she slowly tried to get up but noticed her bindings. Then she noticed Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, is this the act of bondage that Pinkamena Diane spoke so fondly of?"

"Mother!" A mare in her young twenties shouted. "Sister is awake." She peered into the back of the wagon. She had a faded blue coat and her mane was in a bonnet. "Sister, why did thy leave home? Hasn't mother always told you that Pinkamena Diane was evil? Now look at what she has done to thou. She has turned thy into a reflection of her evil ways. But thy have no reason to fear dearest sister. Mother says that she can save thou."

Rainbow Dash looked at Cassidy. "Um, could you explain just what the buck is going on here Cas?"

Cassidy looked up at the faded blue mare. "Tis my younger sister Sarah. My guess is that my family has kidnapped us."

Sarah gasped. "Oh no! Now her speech is becoming that of Pinkamena Diane's." She looked at Rainbow Dash. "Tis your fault! I do not know why thy has to live in such a life. Our life is a pure and righteous one. Thy life is a filthy and unclean life! Thy have made my sister unclean!"

"Sarah," Came a much older mare's voice whom Rainbow Dash guessed to be their mother. "Cease talking with the filly fooler. Tis too late to save her."

Rainbow Dash felt her anger boil up inside of her at the term "filly fooler". She hated it so much. She desperately trashed and tried to break free of her bonds so she could slap that mare.

"Mother," Cassidy shouted. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you kidnapped us? And what is this talk about saving us?"

"Thy have fallen to the unclean ways of outside. We have warned thy against this. We forbade thy from leaving. Yet, thy went against our word, thy visited Pinkamena Diane, and now thy have fallen to a life of shame. Our only hope is that thy may be cleansed of thy impurities."

"But what of Rainbow Dash? Why have th-you taken her?"

"The world does not need filly foolers and colt cuddlers in it. We intend to remove her from this world."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dashes eyes widened. Now she was frantically trying to get lose her bindings. "YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!" She started to flap her wings rapidly in an attempt to lift herself out of the cart; but without her legs Rainbow Dash couldn't even get off of the ground.

"MOTHER! Tis not right! To take of the life another pony is frowned upon even in her society."

"And to be a filly fooler is frowned upon even more in ours."

Throughout the rest of the trip Rainbow Dash desperately tried to break her bindings to no avail. She eventually lost her energy and started to plead with her captors. Her pleads rapidly changed to violent swearing. Cassidy's father (whose name was apparently John) eventually got tired of listening to the Pegasus and gagged her.

"Finally," He sighed. "Silence." He resumed pulling the carriage.

Tears formed in Rainbow Dashes eyes. Was she really going to die like this? Would she never see Pinkie again? Rainbow Dash gasped. She was supposed to be getting married to Pinkie right now, and nopony had any idea where she was. She cried even more knowing Pinkie was probably crying right now as well.

Cassidy looked at Rainbow Dash and instantly understood her sorrows. She couldn't help but shed a few tears as well.

The carriage eventually returned to the town of Equine Hills. Small buildings made out of wood and strong, hardworking stallions filled the village. John pulled the carriage up to the town prison so he could put Rainbow Dash there.

"Wait!" Sarah cried. "I want to unbind sister first. I wish to cleanse her as so as I may." She hopped out of the carriage and undid Cassidy's legs. And the next thing Sarah knew Cassidy had struck her with her hoof, causing the blue mare to stagger back. Cassidy sprang to her hooves and quickly untied and ungagged Rainbow Dash. But before anything else could happen, two stallions grabbed them and prevented them from escaping.

Sarah looked at Cassidy with sorrow and confusion. "Sister, why did thou strike me? Why did thou free the filly fooler?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sister," Cassidy said. "I meant not to hurt you, but I cannot allow Rainbow Dash to be murdered! She's my friend and I will not stand for it!"

"But, she's a filly fooler sister!"

"Her choice of life does not change my affections for her."

John sighed and put a hoof to his face. "Tis too late to save you as well. Thy are no longer a daughter of mine Cassidy. Lock her away with the filly fooler."

Back in Ponyville, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all sat around a table in Twilight's library.

"Ok," Twilight said. "We can safely say that Rainbow Dash is not in Ponyville. Princess Celestia has told me that she is now doing a sweep of Canterlot and Cloudsdale. She'll let us know if she finds anything."

"Sorry for interrupting," Applejack said. "But ah just can't shake this. Is anypony keeping an eye on Pinkie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cake is looking after her."

"No, Ah mean keeping a really close eye on her."

Rarity gasped. "You're not implying that Pinkie might…"

"That's the problem, Ah don't know what she'll do. Nopony knows what Pinkie Pie will do. And Ah would just feel a lot better if somepony kept a close eye on her and kept her from doing anything crazy…crazy by Pinkie Pie standards anyway."

Twilight nodded. "Yes, that's a very good idea. We'll all take turns staying with Pinkie and keeping an eye on her. Fluttershy, would you like to take the first shift?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I would be happy to."

"Ok. But remember girls, the only thing that will truly help her is finding Rainbow Dash. So if anypony gets any sort of lead on where she might be tell the others immediately. Now let's get a move on!"


	10. I'd Gladly Give Up My Life

Rainbow Dash sat slumped in the Equine Hills jail cell. She was trying desperately to think of a way to escape; but the cell bars were made of solid steel and the warden with the keys sat on the clear other side of the room. There was no window in the cell, and all the walls were sturdy.

She and Cassidy had been in that cell for two days now. Both of them had only been given one stale piece of bread and a cupful of water per day. Rainbow Dash's stomach was starting to get to her, as well as the enclosed space. It was well known that Rainbow Dash preferred open spaces, but not well known that this love of being free had also developed into a case of claustrophobia. Any sort of binding, restriction, or sense of being trapped was too much for the cyan mare to take. So she was slowly started to become uneasy in the small cell.

And Cassidy was contemplating what had happened. Her father had now disowned her, her mother is disgusted by her, her younger sister, who had always loved and idolized her, probably hated her now as well, and she would probably be executed along with Rainbow Dash. And it was all for Pinkiamena Diane and her fiancé who was now one of her best friends. Was it worth it? Were they really worth giving up her life?

She had a simple and humble life in Equine Hills. She would wake up every morning along with Sarah and prepare breakfast for mother and father. They would come down and eat the meal they had prepared, and then they would get the scraps their parents would had not eaten. Then father would go out and work on the rock farm leaving them with mother. The rest of their day would consist of tasks such as making/mending clothes, tending to the garden, or purchasing necessities from the general goods store. She would live under mother's orders and not do anything without her permission. If she wished that to change then she would have to marry; but then her husband would be in charge of her.

But life in Ponyville was nothing like she had imagined. There, she had done things as she had pleased. She had worked in a store, she had baked the most delicious sweets that she had ever tasted, she had drunken alcohol, she had felt free for the very first time. Life for a mare was so much more there. She would gladly give up her life for one there. But soon she would have neither. So was it really worth it?

"Rainbow Dash," Cassidy asked. "Do you think it's right, what I did?"

Rainbow Dash looked up towards Cassidy. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, betraying my family for you and my sister. Was it right to give up my life for that?"

"Let me ask you this: do you love Pinkie?"

"What?!"

"No! Not like I love her stupid. Do you love her as your sister?"

"Of course I do. I certainly love her more than my parents right now."

"And do you like Ponyville better than here?"

"Yes. I felt freedom there for the first time. I felt like being a mare didn't mean I was less entitled than a stallion. I hate it here!"

"Then you did the right thing sister."

"But we're both going to die. And the only reason that we're in this situation is because I came and…" Cassidy was cut short when Rainbow Dash put her hoof in her mouth.

"Hey, stop worrying and being so negative about things. I'm going to get us out of here. Didn't Pinkie tell you I never get up? And about this being your fault, I wouldn't rather have you have stayed here. You coming to Ponyville meant a lot to Pinkie. It showed her that she still had family that cared about her. And trust me," Rainbow Dash looked down. "Not having that hurts a lot more than you think."

"Your parents reject you?"

"Reject? That's an understatement. When I told them I like mares, they just kicked me out of the house then and there. I haven't talked to them since. But I don't really care. I don't need them anyway. But Pinkie needs you. We're going to get out of here Cassidy."

"Hey!" Pinkie shouted. "Cut it out! Stop it! That tickles too much!" The pink party mare found herself being attacked by a pack of puppies. Fluttershy sat by their mother and both of them smiled at how much better they were making Pinkie feel.

"Alright puppies," Fluttershy said in a soft, yet commanding voice. "I think she's had enough for now. Come back here to you momma." All of the puppies climbed off of Pinkie Pie and started running around their mother.

Pinkie got up, still laughing. "Thanks Fluttershy, that made me feel like me again."

Fluttershy smiled with pride. "Puppy therapy never fails. I'm just glad I didn't have to resort to kitten therapy though, it might have been too much for your heart to take."

"You know, everypony's right, I can't just sit here and be all mopey wopey. I mean, what was I thinking? There's no way Dashie could have run away just because she didn't want to get married to me. I mean look, she even left Tank here." Pinkie pointed to Tank, who was sitting with the puppies and receiving a treatment of puppy therapy. "If I know Dashie then she would never leave Tank by himself."

"Thanks right Pinkie," Fluttershy said. "You don't need to worry about a thing, everypony's doing what they can to find Rainbow Dash. Maybe we could throw her a surprise party for when she gets home."

"A SURPRISE PARTY FOR DASHIE?!" Pinkie jumped into the air. "OH MY GOSH FLUTTERSHY THAT'S A SUPER WONDER ULTRA SPECTACTULAR IDEA!" She started to run around. "I'm going to get started right away!" She dashed off to sugar cube corner.

"Glad I could help," Fluttershy giggled.

A couple days earlier The Great and Powerful Trixie was sitting under a tree on the side of the road enjoying a cup of tea. Her cart had broken its wheel and she wasn't in the mood to fix it at the moment, so she decided to take a minute to relax.

Her relaxation was cut short when she smelt a familiar stench coming down the road. "Ugh," She gagged to herself. "Amish ponies. The Great and Powerful Trixie hates Amish ponies." And it was true. After she was forced to work on a rock farm for a living, Trixie had developed a strong hatred towards the Amish. Especially after her employer treated her like a slave. And speak of the devil, the ponies coming down the road WERE her previous employers. Trixie hid behind a tree. Though it seemed the stallion was busy yelling at whoever was in the cart he was pulling.

"Who the buck are you?!" A mare in the cart shouted.

"I said silence!" The stallion shouted.

Wait a second. Trixie knew that voice. It belonged to one of Twilight Sparkle's friends. What was her name, Rainbow Dash? This sparked Trixie's curiosity. What could those Amish ponies possibly be doing with her? Trixie started to follow the cart.


	11. How Desperate Are You?

The next day Rainbow Dash and Cassidy were taken from the cell to their public execution. Two strong stallions grabbed Rainbow Dash and held her tight to ensure that she doesn't try to escape; which had been the only plan of escape she was able to come up with.

The gallows in the center of town had seldom been used. In fact this would be the first time anypony in Equine Hills would recall them being used. Nooses were tied around Cassidy and Rainbow Dash's neck. Everypony in Equine Hills had come out to watch the execution. No speech was made, none was need. Word spread around the town like wild fire of Rainbow Dash and Cassidy, and everypony was eager to see them dead.

Rainbow Dash wanted to struggle and thrash about to make an escape attempt, but they would execute Cassidy ask soon as she showed any sign of an escape attempt. She realized this was it; there was no way to escape this. Rainbow Dash was really going to die here. She would never see Pinkie again. And Pinkie would know what happened to her. She had to keep from crying.

In the middle of the crowd, a blue pony with a blue hood pushed her way through the crowd. _An execution?_ Trixie thought to herself. _This would be a lot more enjoyable if these putrid ponies would take a bath every once in a while!_ She gagged again. Then an idea struck her. _Perhaps I could have something to gain something from this._ She smirked as her horn started to glow.

Just when Rainbow Dash had given up all of her hope, the world around her started to feel weird. All of the colors started to fade until they were nearly grey. Only one object stood out from the rest: a blue mare in a dark blue hood. Trixie! She smirked from under her hood as she started to walk towards Rainbow Dash. Only, she never moved from the spot she was in. Another Trixie walked out of her body, this one translucent.

"My, my Rainbow Dash." Trixie said, her voice seeming to echo. "Gotten yourself into a bit of trouble have we?"

"Trixie?!" Rainbow Dash gasped. "What the buck is going on?"

"We are on another plane of being. It's pretty basic magic actually. Long story short no other pony knows what's going on."

Rainbow Dash still didn't understand what that meant, but she never understood magic in general. "You have to get me out of here!"

"Yes, I do suppose that it would be easy for me to just zap the ropes around your necks and free the two of you. But then what?" Her voice started to sound like an overplayed, helpless woman's. "There are a bunch of big, strong stallions here. And I'm just one mare. What if they grabbed me? I would probably find myself in the same position that you are in right now. So please tell me this," She smirked. "Why should I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, help you? What could you possibly to offer me?"

"What?! You're seriously making me bargain for my life?!"

"And I would decide soon if I were you. Time is still moving forward as we speak, just at a slow rate."

"I'll pay you anything you want!"

"Pfft, The Great and Powerful Trixie does not need money."

"I'll work for you for an entire month! A year!"

"Anything that you could do The Great and Powerful Trixie could do ten times better."

"Please just tell me what you want! I'll do anything!" She started to cry. "Anything!"

That's what Trixie was waiting to hear. She leaned in closer and smirked even harder. "Well there is one thing I desire…"

"What is it?! A lost gem?! Twilight's most advanced magic book?! Just tell me!"

"Well you see, I live a life on the road and thus never stay in one place too long. With the time between my shows and shopping for essentials I barely have any time for anything else in a city or town. As you would imagine it does get pretty lonely. And it has been ages since I felt another pony's touch."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. "No…"

Trixie's grew more deviant. "I will free you and your friend on the grounds that you agree to spend a night with The Great and Powerful in bed."

"No…no! Anything but that! Anything, but just please not that!"

"What? Perhaps I misheard you. Didn't you just say you would do _anything_ for me to save you?"

"I'm supposed to be getting married to Pinkie! My first time is supposed to be with her, an every other time after that!"

"Well I do think you could make just one exception. After all if you don't you won't have any times with her now would you?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes were soaked with tears. Trixie was blackmailing her into betraying Pinkie. But if she didn't accept the offer, she would never see Pinkie again. "Fine…" She said reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"Hmm? I don't follow? You'll do what?"

"If you save me and Cassidy…I'll have sex with you."

Trixie smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." Suddenly everything turned back the way it should have been. The spirit Trixie disappeared and the real Trixie instantly started to take action. She shot two bolts of magic out of her horn that snapped the ropes around Rainbow Dash's and Cassidy's neck. The executioner stallion tried to grab them, but Trixie had cast a spell causing his legs to be bound together. Everypony in the crowd tried to grab her, but Trixie teleported onto the gallows next to Cassidy and Rainbow Dash.

"I hope you got a plan for getting us out of here!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie always has a plan." She looked out beyond the crowd of ponies that were about to grab the three of them. There was something speeding towards them really fast. Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes and saw that it was Trixie's cart. The magical cart plowed through the crowd and up to the three mares. Trixie climbed inside the cart. "Shall we?" The other two mares wasted no time and climbed in with her. Trixie used her magic to command the cart to start speeding out of the town.

The cart took off through the crowd so fast that Rainbow Dash and Cassidy were flung back against the walls of the cart. Trixie however, was able stay in her place, apparently being used to having to make hasty escapes such as this. The ponies of Equine hills tried to pursue the cart, but they couldn't hope to catch up to it on hoof. Eventually the clopping of the Amish ponies faded out into nothing. Trixie still kept going a ways after this, until she couldn't keep up control of the cart any longer. She steered the cart into the forest and stopped a little ways off the path so they won't be seen.

"So…" Trixie said panting. "I bet that…not even Twilight Sparkle has…that kind of endurance." She got out of the cart and used her last energy to conjure up three tents. "It is getting late. We shall camp here and continue on in the morning."

"I don't know what you are," Cassidy said. "But I thank you for saving Rainbow Dash and I."

"I am The Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie was tempted to have her cart do its normal fanfare, but she remembered that they didn't want to be noticed. "I'm a friend Rainbow Dash's."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash mutter. "Friend…"

"Well I shall retire for the night. I cannot thank you enough Trixie." Cassidy went into her tent.

"I hope you will choose to remain loyal to our agreement," Trixie said, cleverly choosing the word loyal.

"After we get back to Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said. "My first time is still going to be with Pinkie. After that…I'll do it anytime you want to."

"It is a deal."


	12. Love Always Finds a Way

The next day Trixie's cart was rolling along the path to Ponyville. Trixie sat up front with her horn glowing as she guided the cart. It was rolling at a steady pace. "We are making good time." Trixie said. "We shall reach Ponyville upon nightfall."  
Rainbow Dash was sitting impatiently in the back of the cart alongside Cassidy. "Nightfall?! Can't you make this cart go any faster?"  
"At this pace we will travel the most distance in the shortest amount of time. Any faster and I will exert too much energy for us to travel anymore that day; meaning that we will lengthen our journey by hours."  
"Why can't I just fly home and wait for you girls there?"  
"Because unlike you, The Great and Powerful Trixie knows the way. Just be penitent. I do keep a couple books in my trunk if you really are that bored."  
Rainbow Dash opened the trunk in the back of the cart and shifted through it. She found books alright, but not the type she was expecting. "Um Trixie, these aren't exactly what I would read around other mares…HOLY CELESTIA! Spitfire was on a Playmare?!"  
Trixie's face turned bright red. "THE BIG TRUNK!" She shouted. "And don't even think about stealing that issue!"  
Cassidy looked at both the mares with confusion. "Rainbow Dash, what is a Playmare?"  
"Hehe…nothing you need to know about, Cassidy."  
"Oh come now, Rainbow Dash. If she is going to renounce her Amish life, then she should learn everything about real life. And might I suggest bathing be the first thing you learn?" Trixie gagged again.  
"I've been bathing regularly ever since I went to live with Pinka…Pinkie." Cassidy scowled.  
"Must be those other Amish ponies then. Honestly, why in Luna's name can't they just take a bath like everypony else? Was there some sort of…" Trixie screech the cart to a halt.  
"What is it now?" Rainbow Dash pouted.  
"We are being followed." Trixie shot glances all around the cart. "Aha!" She used her horn to grab a filly out from the bushes a ways behind the cart. She levitated her in front of them. "Who are you and what are your intentions?"  
Cassidy gasped. "That's my sister!"  
"Really?" Trixie sniffed and nearly vomited. "Yes, it certainly smells like one of yours."  
"Sister," Cassidy said concerned, "what are you doing here? Are mother and father close behind?"  
"No, they are not." Sarah said. "As to their knowledge I am in my room to be alone in my woes. When in reality I am here following thee."  
"But why? Why have you run away from home?"  
"I care not for mother and father, sister! Thy are the only pony I wish to be with. I cannot bear thee to leave a second time. So, I have decided to accompany thee on thy trip to the land of Pinkamena Diane."  
"Well, I guess Pinkie gets both her sisters at her wedding now." Rainbow Dash smirked.  
"Well, if you're to be traveling with us," Trixie said, "then you're going to have to take a bath!"  
"Certainly…what is a bath?"

Early the next morning Twilight was on her way to tell her friends the good news. The DNA spell that she had been working had worked. Spike had impregnated her! She still wasn't sure what the foal would look like; or if it would even be a foal at all. For all she knew she could lay an egg in the next month. But no matter what it looked like it would still be her…"CUPCAKE!"  
Wait…what? Did Pinkie just interrupt Twilight's narrative? Oh great, she's got me breaking the forth wall now too. I'm not even supposed to exist. Whatever, it's best not to question Pinkie Pie, especially when it comes to the forth wall.  
Twilight looked in front of her and saw Pinkie running through the streets chasing a cupcake that was being dragged by a magical rope. "Come back here!" Pinkie shouted as she chased the pastry. "You're not the first cupcake to run away from Pinkie Pie!" The cupcake stopped for a second and Pinkie crept up on it like a cat. When she attempted to pounce the cupcake took off again. Pinkie hissed and chased after it.  
Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack saw this too and could just make as little sense of it as Twilight could. But the four of them knew that they should probably follow her and make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble. Pinkie pursued the sweet treat all the way to the edge of Ponyville. There a unicorn in a blue cloak was reeling in the cupcake with her horn.  
"Trixie!" Twilight shouted when she saw her. "What do you want?"  
"My concerns are not with you, Twilight Sparkle." Trixie said. "They are with Pinkie Pie."  
"If you're trying to find out what makes her Pinkie Pie, then good luck."  
"No, though I have given the subject some thought in the past." Trixie's cart popped out into her traveling show stage. She walked down towards Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, what is your heart's greatest desire?"  
Pinkie thought for a second. "Well, I really, really want a chocolate cake big enough for me to make a house out of. Then I'd throw a party inside of it so we could all eat it. Oh, and I also want wings and a horn." She paused and looked to the ground. "But what I want the most is Dashie back…"  
"Hmm…The Great and Powerful Trixie can do that."  
"You have a giant chocolate cake?!"  
"No."  
"You can turn me into a princess?!"  
"No! I can make your heart's greatest desire come true."  
Applejack stared daggers at Trixie. "Trixie, ya'll have three seconds ta high-tail yer lying flank outta here."  
"What? The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't not lie. Illusions yes, but I do not lie."  
"Ah still don't trust ya."  
"Please, Applejack!" Pinkie shouted. "I want her to bring Dashie back!"  
"Fine…" Applejack sighed. She stared back at Trixie. "But no funny business or you'll have a hoof in yer flank all the way ta Manehatten."  
"Now watch as The Great and Powerful Trixie makes this filly's greatest desire come true!" Fireworks shot out of the top her cart. "First, dramatic buildup! I shall now bring back those you wish to see the most! Starting with your sister!" Smoke appeared on stage and Cassidy was standing there.  
"Casey?!" Pinkie tackled her older sister and examined her all around. "Oh my gosh, it really is Casey!" She hugged her tight and was nearly about to start to cry.  
"Do not start to cry yet my dear Pinkie Pie, for I can stop that. How would you like to see not one, but two sisters?" More smoke puffed onstage and Sarah was standing in the middle.  
"Sarah?! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you since you were an itty bitty filly!"  
"I wasn't that much younger than thy…" Sarah blushed.  
Pinkie sniffed her. "You smell clean."  
"I took a bath…"  
"And last but certainly not least!" Trixie paused for dramatic effect. This time red smoke appeared on the stage and fireworks shot out of the top of the cart in a grand display. Then Rainbow Dash flew out of the smoke, tackled Pinkie to the ground, and locked into the deepest kiss of her life with the mare. Pinkie couldn't believe it. She didn't tell anypony, but she had secretly started to give up hope that she would ever see Rainbow Dash again. Now here she was kissing her. All Pinkie could think to do was kiss back and cry.  
Rainbow Dash cried as well. She cried tears of joy seeing her lover for the first time after a week of being captive and nearly dying. But she also cried knowing that she would have to go behind Pinkie's back and betray her. But that didn't matter now. She was with Pinkie and that was all that mattered. The two mares kissed until they need to pull out and breathe.  
As soon as they did, Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash. "Where the buck have ya been?!" She shouted. "Ya'll just disappeared without a trace the night before the wedding!"  
"Well I…" Rainbow Dash tried to say but was cut off by Applejack.  
"Do ya have any idea how Pinkie felt?! Ya'll broke her heart!"  
"I…"  
"You better have a really good explanation for this, young filly!" Rarity shouted.  
"If you would just let me…"  
"And Pinkie even tried too…" Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
"Ahem!" Trixie interrupted. "If you would shut your mouths for a second we can explain everything over a cup of tea."

Back at Sugar Cube Corner, Trixie, Rainbow Dash, and Cassidy told the mares the entire story. Fluttershy couldn't comprehend how anypony could be so evil. Applejack, Twilight, and Rarity were disgusted that anypony would do such a thing. But Pinkie took the story the hardest of all.  
"Mommy and daddy tried to kill you?" She asked.  
"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie started to cry on the table. Rainbow gasped and hugged her. "Hey don't worry about, I already knew your parents were horrible. And I sure as hay don't hate you for what they did!"  
"You don't?"  
"Why the buck would I?" She kissed Pinkie. Pinkie kissed back.  
"Does this means the wedding's back on?" Twilight asked.  
"Buck yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "And I promise I'll be there this time."  
"Great, I'll write Celestia right away and tell her that."

Later that night, after everypony had gone home (Sarah and Cassidy were sleeping in an apartment that the cakes had rented for them), Rainbow Dash found herself being dragged up to Pinkie's room by the pink mare herself.  
"Wow!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Where are we going?"  
"I can't wait any longer, Dashie." Pinkie said. "I wanted to wait till after we got married, but since mommy and daddy took you I feel like I've waited too long."  
"Too long for what?"  
Pinkie shut the door and locked it. She jumped onto her bed and spread her legs out. "Take me, Dashie…"  
Rainbow Dash's eyes widen. She started to drool with excitement before jumping in bed with her bride-to-be.


End file.
